<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hands in your hair (fingers and thumbs, baby) by bellawritess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708223">hands in your hair (fingers and thumbs, baby)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess'>bellawritess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lashton prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Rating for Language, Werewolf Ashton Irwin, mermaid luke hemmings, same 'verse as the other one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is the first person to point it out, probably, Ashton muses, because Luke is the first person (in a long time, anyway) who isn’t afraid he’s going to be mauled by saying it.</p><p>“Your hair is kind of long,” is what he says. “Don’t you ever want to cut it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lashton prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hands in your hair (fingers and thumbs, baby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>prompt:</b> playing with hair</p><p>  <a href="https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/621781668653678592/from-that-intimacy-prompts-list-how-about-18-w">tumblr link!</a></p><p>title from hearts don't break around here by ed sheeran</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke is the first person to point it out, probably, Ashton muses, because Luke is the first person (in a long time, anyway) who isn’t afraid he’s going to be mauled by saying it.</p><p>“Your hair is kind of long,” is what he says. “Don’t you ever want to cut it?”</p><p>Ashton smiles. “Nope.”</p><p>“Doesn’t it get in your face, though?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ashton says. “When it’s wet.” He gives Luke a meaningful look, and Luke sticks his tongue out, undeterred.</p><p>“And knotty,” he continues. “Wouldn’t it just be easier if it was short?”</p><p>“It’s not long for convenience, Luke,” Ashton says. “Your lip ring’s not convenient, either.”</p><p>“So you keep the long hair because it looks cool?” Luke looks skeptical, a little teasing.</p><p>“What, you think it doesn’t?”</p><p>Luke chuckles lightly, and his cheeks turn a sparkling shade of pink that Ashton’s never loved as much as he does now. “Well. That’s not the point.”</p><p>“It’s a sign of maturity in the pack,” Ashton says, even though Luke hasn’t really asked. “The older you are, the longer your hair’s allowed to be.”</p><p>Luke hums. “That’s nice.”</p><p>“It is,” Ashton agrees. He’s always thought so. As a werepup, he’d always chased the idea of longer hair, despite his pack’s insistence upon cutting his hair short until he was old enough. Now it’s a sign of pride in him. The long hair indicates that he’s earned his keep as a werewolf — that he’s well and truly part of the pack. Growing up as one of the most pacifist werewolves, that’s a reassurance Ashton will never stop needing.</p><p>“Is it, like,” Luke hesitates with his hand in the air, reaching towards Ashton. “Is it, can I touch it?”</p><p>“My hair?” Ashton asks, grinning. “Yeah. I don’t bite.” He cocks his head. “Usually.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Luke says. “I just think you could use a bit of detangling.” He completes the aborted motion and his fingers start gently tugging at Ashton’s hair.</p><p>“Excuse me for not having the most intricate care and keeping of my hair,” Ashton says. “Especially since it’s just going to get wet again. You’re a very difficult friend to have.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me for your wet dog tendencies,” Luke says, affronted. Ashton snickers. He likes to tease, but he actually doesn’t mind the swimming, especially not with Luke. Luke is <em>pretty</em>, which isn’t something Ashton’s used to, as a werewolf. And the ocean is unfamiliar territory, but with Luke it all seems friendly, like some kind of gift that keeps on giving. (Or maybe that’s just the collection of sand dollars Ashton’s taken up, courtesy of Luke’s keen eyes underwater.)</p><p>He whines when Luke hits a tangle in his hair, and Luke immediately says, “Sorry, sorry,” and brushes lightly against Ashton’s scalp. Ashton feels a tingling sensation.</p><p>“Did you just magic me?”</p><p>“I hurt you,” Luke says.</p><p>Ashton huffs, tragically endeared by that. “You pulled my hair. It’s not the end of the world.”</p><p>“Still,” Luke insists. He’s resumed his task of carding carefully in Ashton’s hair, which feels nice, maybe nicer now with Luke’s lingering touch or whatever magic he’d left.</p><p>Without really meaning to, Ashton sighs contentedly and leans into Luke’s touch. He’s a respectable werewolf, and he <em>does not purr</em>, no matter what Calum says, but if he were ever going to — Luke working his deft fingers through the unruly mess of hair on Ashton’s head would be as a good a time as any. For a moment, the sensation stops, and Ashton frowns and nudges Luke’s arm with his shoulder. Luke exhales a laugh and brings his hand back into Ashton’s hair.</p><p>“Something funny?” Ashton asks, satisfied once more with Luke pulling delicately through Ashton’s hair.</p><p>“No,” Luke says, although his tone of voice is colored with a smile, so Ashton knows that’s a lie.</p><p>“Tell me,” he insists.</p><p>Instead, Luke takes his hand out of Ashton’s hair, and Ashton makes a whine that borders on a growl (playful, although he realizes belatedly that Luke might not know the difference) and pushes insistently against Luke’s shoulder. “Did I say stop? No.”</p><p>Luke laughs. “You’re such a dog,” he says fondly, returning his hand to its rightful place in Ashton’s hair and scratching softly at his scalp.</p><p>“I’m a <em>wolf</em>,” Ashton says.</p><p>“You whined when I stopped petting you,” Luke says. “Dog.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Ashton grumbles. “Dogs got it from us, not the other way around.”</p><p>Luke just laughs again, although he doesn’t stop playing with Ashton’s hair, and Ashton figures he can cut his losses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading &lt;3 i'm on tumblr <a href="http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">@clumsyclifford</a> so come say hey!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>